Criminels
by Hatsukoi00
Summary: Sasuke est agent de police. Lui et son partenaire, Uzumaki Naruto, sont sur la trace d'un important criminel. Mais n'y a-t-il qu'un seul coupable ? Sasuke devra réussir à gérer cette enquête tout en faisant face à certains problèmes personnels...
1. Prologue

**Criminels**

**Résumé :** Sasuke est agent de police. Lui et son partenaire, Uzumaki Naruto, sont sur la trace d'un important criminel. Mais n'y a-t-il qu'un seul coupable ? Sasuke devra réussir à gérer cette enquête tout en faisant face à certains problèmes personnels...

**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M (pour violence et scènes sexuelles)

Alors voilà, je débute donc cette nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais « Life is hard, love even more ». J'avoue ne plus trop avoir d'inspiration (vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, vu que cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je ne publie plus rien). Disons que ce n'est plus vraiment mon style. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intrigue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais jeune dirons-nous ! De plus, j'avais environ 5 ou 6 chapitres d'avance mais mon ordinateur a planté et sincèrement, ça m'a vraiment fais ch*er. Je n'avais pas du tout la motivation de les réécrire. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de la reprendre tout de même, de faire une fin correcte si j'y arrive.

En ce qui concerne cette fic, c'est un tout autre style. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne parviendrais jamais à reprendre l'écriture et tout à coup, surprise ! L'idée est apparue, les mots sont sortis et ça m'a fait très très très plaisir. L'ambiance est plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. C'est une intrigue policière avec un peu (beaucoup?) de romance en fond.

C'est une sorte de défi que je me suis lancée. J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ce genre d'histoire, mais j'ai toujours pensé ne pas être à la hauteur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup hésité à la publier maintenant mais voilà, je suis très motivée, j'ai toutes les idées en tête donc ça ira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais vous aurez un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, comme ça, ça me laisse le temps d'avancer dessus. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais, et j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira.

Et n'oubliez pas, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre (constructives en tout cas) donc n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

0. Prologue

La ruelle était à peine éclairée. L'air était froid, glacé. On pouvait apercevoir une fine fumée blanche s'échapper d'entre les lèvres des quelques personnes qui passaient encore par ici, à cette heure tardive de la nuit. La plupart des lampadaires ne fonctionnaient plus. Seul l'astre de la nuit apportait une pâle lumière dans l'allée sombre et inquiétante. L'ambiance était angoissante, pesante.

Aucun son ne filtrait. Le silence était presque religieux.

Puis, il y eu une succession de sons audibles. Des bruits de pas précipités. Un souffle, irrégulier, devenant de plus en plus fort. Une poubelle qu'on renverse. Un caillou qui frappe contre un lampadaire. Des bouteilles qui se brisent.

Puis, une silhouette. Elle parcourait les ruelles sinistres rapidement. Elle courait, de plus en plus vite. Derrière elle, un homme, grand, insensible, se contentait de marcher lentement, la suivant sans se préoccuper de la distance qui s'agrandissait entre eux. Et malgré sa démarche calme, la personne qui courait ne parvenait pas à le semer.

Elle accéléra sa course en apercevant enfin le bout de la ruelle, là où la circulation reprenait enfin. Là où la foule la sauverait. Là où cette course poursuite cesserait. Il n'y avait plus de beaucoup de mètres à parcourir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, vérifiant que l'homme qui la suivait était assez loin pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

Et il était toujours là, marchant lentement, calmement.

Elle regarda le bout de la ruelle, sentant enfin le soulagement la prendre.

_Trente mètres... Vingts mètre... Dix mètres... Cinq mètres..._

Sa respiration se coupa. Sa tête lui fit mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le sol, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et, à un mètre d'elle, deux chaussures, celles d'un homme qui se tenait droit, sûr de lui. Elle releva lentement la tête, remontant des chaussures au pantalon en cuir noir, puis à la chemise, noire elle aussi. Et enfin, elle croisa ses yeux, deux yeux profonds et effrayants.

Elle perçut distinctement, dans le silence de la nuit, le son des pas, sereins, de l'homme qui la poursuivait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il s'approchait d'elle, doucement.

Elle l'entendit rire tout en se rapprochant, et vit l'homme en face d'elle sourire à ce son.

Puis, un bruit, sourd et percutant. Et enfin, le vide.

...

Le téléphone sonna. Ce fut ce qui le réveilla, à cette heure de la nuit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira. Il vit son portable s'illuminait par intermittence. Il tendit alors le bras pour l'attraper, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, calant son dos contre le mur.

- Allô ?

- Désolé de vous déranger, Uchiwa-san. Nous avons besoin de vous. _Il_ a encore frappé.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, assimilant la nouvelle.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Dans une des ruelles qui longent la grande avenue, au sud de Konoha.

- … Qui a-t-il tué ?

- Une femme, monsieur. Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Le cadavre est presque intacte. Elle est morte d'une balle dans la tête.

- On est sûr que c'est lui ?

- Oui monsieur. Il y a _sa_ marque.

Sasuke souffla lentement, essayant de se calmer. Il se leva finalement et commença à attraper ses affaires.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

- Devons-nous prévenir Uzumaki-san ?

- Je m'en charge.

Et il raccrocha.

...

Il rangea délicatement son arme. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le cadavre de la femme, étendue par terre, les yeux remplis de peur.

Comme d'habitude, il avait joué avec sa victime, pour finalement la tuer d'un coup net et rapide. Il adorait cela. Les frissons dus à l'excitation couvrait encore son corps. C'était grisant. Il aimait voir le visage de ses victimes se décomposaient quand elles comprenaient que rien, personne, ne pourrait les sauver. Il aimait leurs faire croire jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'elles pourraient s'en sortir, qu'elles seraient sauver.

Il releva la tête et regarda son coéquipier. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- La mission est un succès. Je préviens le chef.

Le silence se prolongea suite à ces mots. Le vent s'éleva et l'air glacé s'infiltra sous leurs vêtement. Au loin, les sirènes de police étaient déjà audibles. L'homme sourit. Puis, il lui répondit, calmement, presqu'en chuchotant :

- Comme toujours. Partons.

...

Sasuke était déjà sa voiture quand il composa le numéro de son ami, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Lorsque le blond répondit, Sasuke distingua très nettement un bâillement.

- Allooo ?

- C'est moi. On a une urgence. Prépare toi et rejoins moi à l'Avenue sud.

- … Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant abruti ! Tu sais ce que veux dire urgence ?

- Ça va, ça va... Vu ton humeur, je suppose que c'est encore à cause de _lui_.

- …

Il raccrocha sans répondre et jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de la scène du crime. L'impatience le gagna, la colère également. Lorsque les voitures de police furent bien en vue, il s'arrêta et sortit précipitamment du véhicule pour rejoindre les autres agents.

L'un d'entre eux vint à sa rencontre et lui explicita brièvement les faits.

- C'est une femme qui a appelé en panique, disant qu'elle avait trouvé un corps. On est venu dès que l'on a su. C'était une femme d'affaire assez influente.

- Hn... Comme toujours.

_- Il_ a pris tous ses papiers et son argent. Tenez, c'est la seule chose qu'on a trouvé avec la victime, lui dit l'agent en lui tendant une carte de couleur jaune.

Sasuke la prit en serrant légèrement les dents. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et la colère le gagna. Cette carte, c'était la même que d'habitude. Les agents en avaient trouvé une sur toutes les victimes. C'était déjà la troisième en deux mois. Le tueur laissait sa marque, s'amusant avec l'impuissance des policiers.

C'était une petite carte, jaune, de dix centimètres sur cinq.

Et, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose d'inscrite dessus. Des chiffres. Romains. Mais la chose étrange, c'était qu'ils changeaient à chaque fois. Et personne n'était encore parvenu à comprendre pourquoi.

Sasuke la regarda, essayant de comprendre. Et comme d'habitude, il ne vit qu'une seule et unique chose. Des chiffres, tapés à l'ordinateur, dans une calligraphie étrange.

**I – IX**

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! (Et désolé pour la trèèès longue note du début, mais c'est juste pour bien expliquer les choses, il n'y en aura plus après).

A dans deux semaines pour la suite donc !


	2. Respire

**Criminels**

**Résumé :** Sasuke est agent de police. Lui et son partenaire, Uzumaki Naruto, sont sur la trace d'un important criminel. Mais n'y a-t-il qu'un seul coupable ? Sasuke devra réussir à gérer cette enquête tout en faisant face à certains problèmes personnels...

**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M (pour violence et scènes sexuelles)

* * *

1. Respire

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant la pièce aux murs blancs, lorsque Sasuke leva enfin les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait. Une fois de plus, il avait passé la nuit au bureau, à relire chaque rapport, chaque note, à revoir chaque preuve sur ce mystérieux criminel. Et une fois de plus, il n'avait pas avancer d'un millimètre dans cette enquête qui lui semblait être un vrai casse-tête. Il n'avait pas vu les heures passées et la seule chose qui lui faisait relever la tête à ce moment précis était qu'il n'y avait plus de café. C'était son seul repas du moment. Cela faisait déjà trois ou quatre jours qu'il ne se nourrissait pratiquement que de cela.

Tout en jetant le stylo qu'il tenait fermement dans la main, il rejeta la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux se perdirent sur la contemplation du plafond blanc, repérant chaque micro-imperfection qu'il y avait. L'épuisement le gagna finalement et il ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes.

Finalement, il essaya de s'armer de courage pour de se lever et aller se rechercher un café lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Yo, Sas'ke !

Le dit « Sas'ke » soupira bruyamment. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder son imbécile de coéquipier, et accessoirement meilleur ami, et lui répondit, lassé :

- Naruto, t'es en retard... Encore... Tu sais que le boulot commence à huit heures n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouh là ! T'as encore passé une nuit blanche toi, pour être aussi grognon, hein ?

Le brun préféra ne pas répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir. Puis, il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, exaspéré par le cas qu'il jugeait désespéré de son ami. Ami qui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Après cela, il déposa une tasse de café, remplie et brûlante, juste devant lui.

- Tiens ! Bois, ça ira mieux ! Ta mauvaise humeur due à ton absence de sommeil disparaîtra peut-être...

- C'est à toi qu'elle est due, ma mauvaise humeur abruti !

Tout en simulant d'être en colère, le brun sourit en attrapant la tasse qui le tentait depuis déjà quelques secondes. Naruto s'assit face à lui et plongea sa main dans un petit sac en papier qu'il avait amené, sortant un croissant qu'il engloutit. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement en voyant toutes les miettes qu'il s'évertuait à mettre par terre.

En réalité, la mauvaise humeur du brun n'était due ni à l'absence de sommeil, ni à son meilleur ami, mais bel et bien à ce mystérieux criminel, qui semblait s'amuser à jouer avec ses nerfs. Il semblait faire exprès de laisser des indices, cherchant à lui montrer que les forces de police étaient incompétentes. Et le fait qu'il se jouait ainsi de lui le rendait furieux. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il courrait après ce meurtrier. Presqu'un mois était passé depuis que la dernière victime eut été trouvée. Et étrangement, il n'avait tué personne depuis.

- Alors ? Demanda le blond, la bouche encore pleine. Ça avance cette enquête ?

- … Toujours rien, répondit le brun, s'étant d'un coup assombris.

Naruto fixa son ami quelques secondes et comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter ce sujet aujourd'hui. Il préféra alors orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps d'y retravailler demain. La petite mine du brun l'inquiéta un peu et demanda finalement :

- Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? On pourrait se faire une soirée tranquille, ça te changerait les idées.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps avec ça ? Il y a un meurtrier dans la nature et toi, tu crois que je vais juste l'oublier histoire de me changer les idées ? Bonne idée, il pourra tuer d'autres personnes comme ça ! S'exclama le brun, énervé par la suggestion de son ami.

Le blond fut quelque peu surprit par l'excès de colère du brun. Malgré tout, il se contenta de soupirer. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir de lorsque Sasuke avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas. Mais il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter de la santé de son ami, qui visiblement ne mangeait et ne dormait pas beaucoup.

- Écoute, t'as aucune piste ! C'est pas en te tuant au travail que ça avancera. Tu peux très bien bosser sur cette affaire aujourd'hui et relâcher la pression ce soir. Tu t'es regardé dernièrement ? T'es un vrai sac d'os ! Argumenta Naruto tout en le regardant d'un œil critique.

Son ami lui répondit par un regard noir et reposa sa tasse brutalement. Il ouvrit un dossier au hasard et se plongea dedans, ayant manifestement l'idée d'ignorer son partenaire. Partenaire qui, encore une fois, soupira. Il décida de calmer le jeu avant de trop énerver l'autre.

- Je ne te demande qu'une soirée, c'est pas la mort si ? Et au moins, je serais sûr que tu mange un vrai repas et que tu passes une vraie nuit, dans un lit. D'accord ?

Sasuke releva le visage et examina le blond. Il vit clairement son regard inquiet et s'en voulut pendant quelques secondes de lui causer du soucis. Il était vrai qu'il se laissait beaucoup trop touché par cette histoire de meurtre, mais il détestait être dérouté de cette façon. Cet homme se jouait de lui, il le savait et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Mais en voyant que son ami attendait visiblement une réponse, il laissa ses pensées de côté à répondit rapidement :

- Pff, ok ! Mais je te préviens, si je vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un ramen, t'es mort !

Naruto ria doucement à la remarque et se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis il se leva et sortit du bureau, se dirigeant vers son propre bureau, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

Si Sasuke continuait comme ça, il allait tomber malade. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que le brun avait l'air déboussolé. Toute autre personne aurait simplement pensé qu'il ne voulait que faire son boulot, qu'il voulait coincer ce meurtrier car c'est cela, son travail. Mais lui, il connaissait son meilleur ami. Sasuke était préoccupé. Il était beaucoup plus touché par cette histoire qu'il ne voulait le faire voir.

Naruto soupira. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers son bureau et prit place sur la chaise. En regardant l'horloge, il vit qu'il était neuf heures passées. Il inspira profondément et décida de se mettre au travail. Et tout en ouvrant le premier dossier qu'il avait sous la main, il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que son ami aille mieux.

...

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, lui permettant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière qui filtrait venait des quelques torches accrochées aux murs ne pierre. Face à lui, un homme, se tenait debout, semblant l'attendre. Pourtant, il s'arrêta là, n'osant franchir les deux immenses portes. Puis la voix de l'homme s'éleva, tranchante :

- Entre !

Il s'approcha de l'homme au cheveux blanc. Sa longue cape, blanche elle aussi, semblait le faire rayonner. C'était le seul contraste avec le reste de la pièce. Il ressemblait à un spectre, présent et absent à la fois.

Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à s'agenouiller à quelques mètres de l'homme.

- Alors ? As-tu repéré la cible ?

- Oui maître. Je sais très exactement à quel endroit précis elle sera ce soir.

- Bien.

L'homme descendit de la tribune et s'approcha de son disciple. Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui et le regarda. Sa chevelure rouge le passionna, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La couleur du sang. Voilà ce à quoi il pensait en le regardant. C'était une si belle couleur... C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait accepté dans ses rangs. Il avait tout de suite su que cela ne le dérangerait pas de se salir les mains.

- Bien, répéta-t-il. Prend ton coéquipier et allez s'y tous les deux. Je veux que cet homme soit mort avant minuit.

- Oui maître.

Le silence tomba. L'homme à terre attendit. Il attendit le signal. Et après quelques secondes, l'autre se retourna enfin et s'éloigna, retournant sur ce siège qui lui servait de trône. Il se leva alors et partit, sans un regard en arrière. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, il souffla, ayant l'impression de reprendre son souffle après plusieurs minutes sans respirer.

Puis il avança dans ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Pour un inconnu, cela aurait été un vrai labyrinthe. Mais pas pour lui. Pas pour _eux_. Cette planque avait été construite dans la roche. Enterrée sous terre, personne ne soupçonnait son existence. Elle avait été construite juste pour _eux_. Elle avait traversé les générations. Elle était comme _eux_, indestructible.

Il passa devant de nombres salles, toutes identiques les unes aux autres. Dans certaines d'entre elles, certains de ses coéquipiers affûtaient leurs armes ou essayaient d'enlever le sang de leurs uniformes. Il constata cependant que son partenaire manquait à l'appel. Rien d'étonnant, il devait juste être au travail.

Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient un autre travail à côté. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils aimaient cela. Mais malgré les primes qu'ils remportaient après chaque assassinat, ils ne gagnaient pas assez pour vivre convenablement. Il leurs fallait donc un boulot, un vrai.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des salles. Là aussi, la porte était ouverte. Il constata cependant que la pièce était vide. Il entra rapidement et se dirigea vers le fond, là où plusieurs placards étaient visibles. Rapidement, il ouvrit la troisième et en sortit en coffre. Il en prit le contenu et remit calmement le coffre à sa place. Il s'empara des deux armes et fit demi-tour, veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

Puis il reprit sa marche dans les nombreux couloirs. Après quelques instants, il atteignit finalement l'extérieur, plissant quelques instant les yeux face à la lumière du jour.

Il continua de marcher à travers l'épaisse forêt, vérifiant régulièrement de ne ps être suivit. Puis enfin, il atteint une rue pleine de monde, un rue où personne ne se doutait qu'un individu dangereux venait de s'introduire parmi eux.

...

Sasuke plissa légèrement le nez en entrant dans la maison. L'odeur qui découlait de la cuisine de son ami le répugna. Hésitant, il s'avança tout de même, se doutant que le blond ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de frapper, ayant la clé du blond depuis déjà pas mal d'année. Depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée en fait. Le blond la lui avait donné quand ils avaient dix-sept ans, avant de partir en vacances. « En cas d'urgence » lui avait-il dit. Et si au début, il ne l'utilisait effectivement que lors de cas qu'il qualifiait « d'importants », peu à peu cela c'était mélangé à ses habitudes. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il ne frappait plus avant d'entrer, que son ami soit prévenu ou non de son arrivée.

Là, en l'occurrence, c'était le blond qui l'avait invité alors il devait s'attendre à le voir. Il se dépêcha donc de retirer ses chaussures et se s'avancer, malgré l'envie plus en plus présente de faire demi-tour pour repartir. Finalement, il pénétra dans la cuisine et le vit, tranquillement, debout devant la plaque de cuisson, sifflotant doucement l'une des dernières musiques à la mode.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Naruto sursauta, laissant tomber la cuillère qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle atteint le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant soupirer Sasuke d'agacement.

Le blond la ramassa calmement et se retourna ver son ami.

- Tiens, je t'ai pas entendu entrer !

Le brun le fixa intensément sans rien dire. Puis, il se contenta de répéter :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ben... Quelle question ! Je fais la cuisine ! Répondit le blond en regardant son ami d'un air qui voulait faire croire que c'était un idiot.

- Je le sais ça, baka ! La question est : qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? S'exclama le brun tout désignant la casserole du bras.

- Eh ! J'te permet pas ! Je sais que tu es d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps, mais mes pauvres ramens ne t'ont rien fait ok ! Alors laisse les en dehors de ça !

- Quoi ?! J'avais dit pas de ramens ! T'es vraiment...

Le brun serra les dents, préférant ne pas répondre. Il inspira fortement et relâcha la pression. Puis, après un dernier regard dégoûté vers la casserole, il se détourna et alla dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en poussant un lourd soupir et ferma les yeux quelques instants. En les rouvrant, il ne réagit pas en apercevant les yeux de son abruti d'ami juste au dessus des siens.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

- Ça va, calme... Tu veux boire un truc ?

- … Non.

- Tu sais... Tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps de respirer...

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda le blond qui lui sourit doucement et le laissa se reposer. Il retourna lentement vers la cuisine afin de surveiller son plat. Dès qu'il eut disparu de son champs de vision, le brun se permit un léger sourire. Il ne dit cependant rien et referma calmement les yeux, ne doutant pas une seconde que son ami hésiterait à le réveiller pour lui faire goûter ses infâmes ramens.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il est plutôt calme mais bon, il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sombre que cela. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A dans quinze jours !


	3. Fuis

**Criminels**

**Résumé :** Sasuke est agent de police. Lui et son partenaire, Uzumaki Naruto, sont sur la trace d'un important criminel. Mais n'y a-t-il qu'un seul coupable ? Sasuke devra réussir à gérer cette enquête tout en faisant face à certains problèmes personnels...

**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M (pour violence et scènes sexuelles)

* * *

2. Fuis

L'air glacial lui fouettait la peau. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Surtout pas. Il fallait qu'il continue à courir. S'il s'arrêtait, il était mort. Il entendait nettement un rire, derrière lui, pas si loin que cela. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut avant qu'il n'accélère.

Il aperçut soudain une lumière. Une maison, encore éclairée, dans cette rue déserte. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver. Désespéré, il accéléra encore, se rapprochant de la bâtisse. Il trébucha sur l'un des pavé de cette minuscule impasse. Il se rattrapa avant de toucher le sol et reprit sa course effrénée. La grille de la maison était déjà ouverte et il s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, frappant violemment tout en jetant de rapide coups d'œil dans son dos.

Il n'y avait plus rien. _Il_ avait disparu. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, il frappa encore plus fort, plus vite, contre cette porte qui restait manifestement fermée. Puis, le battant s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant une petite dame, âgée et visiblement confuse.

- Oui ?

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi entrer !

La femme le regarda étrangement. Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, regardant sa chemise en mauvais état, sa mine inquiète, son pantalon plein de terre et ses mains tremblantes. Puis, elle se décala et le laissa entrer. Ce dernier s'empressa de refermer la porte pour s'appuyer contre elle. Puis, il tomba à terre et se mit subitement à rire, sous les yeux étonnés de la femme qui ne savait comment réagir. Son rire s'accentua. Il sonnait comme une délivrance. Il avait survécu. Sa crise d'hystérie s'intensifia. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Mais il était là, vivant.

Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta. Son rire et sa respiration devinrent silencieux. Il retint son souffle si fort que son visage changea de couleur, sous l'œil médusé de la femme qui l'avait accueilli. Prise de panique, elle se précipita sur lui pour le secouer, le faire réagir. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle le frappa. Elle frappa aussi fort qu'une femme de son âge le pouvait. L'homme la regarda enfin, et se remit à respirer. Il porta la main à son cœur, l'autre à sa joue, essoufflé. Puis il la regarda encore.

- Il faut appeler la police, maintenant, répliqua-t-il précipitamment. Où est votre téléphone ?

- Il est... dans le salon, répondit-elle, peu sûre pour la santé du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et rejoint le salon, laissant l'habitante dans l'entrée, figée. Il s'empara de l'appareil et composa immédiatement le numéro du commissariat.

- Police de Konoha, j'écoute ?

- Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! J'ai été suivi ! Il y a un type dehors qui veut ma peau ! Il m'a poursuivit, il doit encore être dans les parages ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Vous devez venir, tout de suite ! Répliqua-t-il en hurlant dans l'appareil.

- Un instant je vous prie.

Comment ça un instant ? L'homme s'apprêta à hurler sur l'incompétente qui osait le faire attendre alors qu'il venait de risquer sa vie, lorsqu'une voix, masculine cette fois-ci, retentit à travers le téléphone.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous vous trouvez exactement ?

- Je suis chez une femme, dans le quartier sud ! C'est près de la forêt ! C'est la seule maison encore éclairée !

- Très bien, ne paniquez pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'homme raccrocha et souffla. Enfin...

...

Sasuke se précipita hors de son bureau, n'oubliant pas d'attraper sa veste au passage. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier et entra précipitamment, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper. Naruto releva brutalement la tête de son bol de ramen réchauffé lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur. Il remarqua directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sasuke ?

- Prends ton manteau et bouges ton cul Uzumaki ! Ce sale connard est dans le quartier sud. On va le chopper ce soir ! S'exclama le brun tout en jetant le manteau du blond sur son bureau.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et ressortit immédiatement de la salle. Il parcourra rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'extérieur et repéra facilement sa voiture, garée bien en évidence sur le parking du commissariat. Il la garé toujours près de l'entrée, au cas où une occasion comme celle-ci se présenterait.

Il monta à l'intérieur tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour être sûr que Naruto arrivait. Il appuya quelques secondes sa tête sur le repose-tête et ferma les yeux en soufflant bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il sentait l'adrénaline le parcourir à l'idée d'attraper celui qui s'amusait avec lui depuis des semaines. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses poings fermés si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Il devait se calmer. Il le savait, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Soudain, il entendit la portière à sa droite s'ouvrir et son partenaire entrer dans le véhicule. Il le regarda brièvement et démarra le véhicule. Il alluma les phares et s'engagea sans attendre sur la route. La sirène retentit alors et, juste avant d'accélérer il entendit le blond lui souffler un léger « Détend toi » qui résonna quelques secondes dans le véhicule.

...

Il s'était empressé de verrouiller la porte, n'oubliant pas d'ordonner à la femme de n'ouvrir à personne, sous aucun prétexte. Il avait vérifié que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, avait éteint la majorité des lumières et maintenant, il était là, sur une chaise, à attendre que la police de Konoha fasse son boulot.

Il essayait de rester calme, de se persuader que celui qui le poursuivait avait cessé en le voyant entrer dans une maison éclairée. Mais son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de battre trop vite. Il sentait ses battements résonnaient dans tout son corps, ne parvenant pas à les refréner. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la porte d'entrer de la maison, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un allait entrer à tout moment.

La vieille dame était debout, face à lui, et le regardait de ce regard inquiet. _Danger_. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant assis, là, à fixer le battant en bois avec un regard fou. Son corps entier avait des soubresauts. Et bientôt, un éclat rire franchit ses lèvres. Puis un deuxième. Et enfin, l'hystérie prit une nouvelle fois possession de lui, le plongeant dans un rire sinistre, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

La femme restait là, face à lui, à le regarder en ne sachant pas comment agir. Puis elle fit un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Elle fut bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui. Difficilement, elle s'accroupit, sans une seule fois le quitter des yeux. Sa main se posa délicatement sur son genou. L'homme blond arrêta soudainement de rire et la regarda fixement, semblant se demander qui elle était.

La femme lui sourit doucement, tentant de l'apaiser. Puis, tout en chuchotant, elle prit la parole :

- Je vais vous faire du thé, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant juste à la fixer. Il la vit se lever douloureusement puis se diriger lentement vers la cuisine. Il la suivit du regard et quand il ne la vit plus, son souffle se coupa. Sa tête lui sembla soudainement lourde, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux luttèrent pour rester ouverts.

Calmement, il se leva de sa chaise, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il se dirigea vers le salon, regardant distraitement les cadres qui traînaient sur les étagères bien trop remplies de cette maison. Il s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux et le regarda plus attentivement. Il y avait une femme. _Magnifique_. Et un homme aussi. Tous les deux étaient jeunes. Malgré la qualité de la photo qui était d'époque, il reconnut sans difficultés la femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il se demanda un instant comment une femme aussi belle avait pu devenir aussi déplorable.

Il ne s'attarda pas dessus et se recula doucement. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où elle s'était dirigée un peu plus tôt. Il voulu l'appeler en entrant dans la pièce, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de thé, qu'il fallait juste attendre les policiers. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une ombre, dans un coin de la pièce. Son corps se figea. Il chercha la vieille dame, silencieusement, n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot. Mais elle avait disparue. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Si la police n'arrivait pas, il allait mourir. Il devait gagner du temps.

- Où est-elle ? Où est la femme qui vit ici ?

Seul un rire sombre lui répondit. L'ombre bougea. Il se rapprocha de lui, juste un peu, et il pu alors apercevoir ses cheveux. _Le sang_. Sa chevelure rouge fut visible, malgré la pénombre de la pièce. Sa bouche s'assécha. Il déglutit bruyamment. Le silence se prolongea, l'air devint lourd. La mort plana durant plusieurs instant au-dessus de la maison. Et enfin, la sirène retentit. La police n'allait plus tarder. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il devait gagner du temps.

- Vous l'avez... tuée ?

Le silence persévéra quelques secondes. Puis enfin :

- Tuée ?

L'homme blond recula lentement. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il ressentait l'envie de tuer de son adversaire. Il se sentait étrangement fébrile, ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à le porter. Il fit un deuxième pas en arrière. Il se figea lorsque son dos rencontra le corps d'une autre personne. Il n'osa pas se retourner, ayant l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Ses yeux ne quittait pas l'homme en face de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas bouger. Il compris qu'il était coincé. Il n'y en n'avait pas qu'un, mais deux. Puis soudainement, alors que la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit, il sentit un contact froid, un objet en acier positionner fermement contre sa nuque. Puis un bruit sourd. Et avant de sombrer, il entendit une deuxième voix lui chuchoter :

- Tu es notre seule cible. Il n'y aura que toi qui mourra ce soir.

Et tout devint noir.

...

Naruto regarda la scène, impuissant. Sasuke était en colère. Non en fait, il était furieux. Ils étaient arrivés dix secondes trop tard. L'homme qui les avait appelé était mort. La femme qui vivait dans cette maison était inconsciente. Et le meurtrier avait déjà disparu.

En découvrant la maison vide et le corps de la victime dans la cuisine, noyé dans son sang, le brun avait senti sa haine faire surface. Alors que Naruto s'était empressé d'aller voir comment aller l'habitante des lieux, inconsciente dans le couloir dû à une drogue, lui était resté simplement là. Il était resté debout, fixé sur ce corps. Il avait compris qu'il avait encore échoué, que le tueur avait déjà pris la fuite, et qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le coincer.

L'homme était mort d'une balle dans la nuque. Comme toujours, une carte jaune accompagné le cadavre. Et toujours cette étrange écriture :

**III – IX**

Il froissa la carte, serrant fortement les dents et refermant sa main en poing. La rage le submergea. Lentement, il relâcha le bout de papier, prêt à faire demi-tour et à pourchasser ce tueur jusqu'au lever du jour. Mais une main, chaude et réconfortante, s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne se tourna pas, sachant pertinemment que son coéquipier tentait de lui remonter le moral, de le calmer, de faire disparaître la haine qui l'habitait. La main glissa légèrement sur sa nuque, caressant doucement sa peau quelques instant. C'était le seul moyen de le calmer, et Naruto le savait parfaitement. Lentement, la pression disparue, ses épaules se relâchèrent et un soupir lui échappa alors que le blond prenait la parole :

- Allez viens. J'ai appelé les autres, ils seront bientôt là. En attendant va t'asseoir.

Il ne répondit rien. Doucement, il se tourna et suivit le blond, jetant tout de même un regard au-dessus de son épaule et se persuadant que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Désolé du retard, mais avec les fêtes, mes révisions d'examens, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je ne pensais pas poster cette semaine vu que c'est mes partiels, mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le terminer à temps !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de date de publication sur mon profil, ça me stresse encore plus. Je vous promets que ça ne sera plus aussi long, c'était vraiment la mauvaise période là. Je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux ou trois semaines maximum.

A bientôt !


End file.
